Currently, the length of the average telephone sales interview is 4-6 minutes. Many sales representatives are struggling with engaging the customer for the necessary time to adequately fact find and introduce a company's full suite of products. In field observations, sales representatives were working from their order entry system screens, rather than referring to sales collateral.
Sales representatives need a new way to make a sales pitch to prospective customers from a remote location. Although there are numerous products and services available that provide remote display of a presentation, these products and services typically require software to be installed on each remote computer, and none easily provide talking points that only the presenter can see. For example, some products require using a projector with one screen showing the slides and notes and separate screen showing just the slides. Other products and services require a monthly or per-use service fee, and in yet other products and services require the presenter to upload the presentation or share it from their own computer system.